1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device having a tandem structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device includes a light-emitting layer that is inserted between a pair of electrodes opposed to each other. When an electric field is applied between the pair of electrodes, electrons and holes are respectively injected from an anode and a cathode into the light-emitting layer. When the electrons and the holes are recombined in the light-emitting layer, the recombination energy level returns from a conduction band to a valence band, and thus energy is released as light.